Another Percabeth Story
by KKKP
Summary: This is another story where Annabeth and Percy go to high school and fall in love. This is just normal teenagers. (No halfbloods no monsters)I know it has been done so many times but I wanted to make another one. The title was supposed to remind everyone of 'Another Cinderella Story'. Rated T because some bad language and possible bad things in the future
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction ever. It took a long time for me to decide what I was going to write and I would be happy for anyone's criticism, comments, questions, or suggestions because I have no idea of where I am going to be taking this story. Please tell me if you liked it or if I should just stop writing. I am in school and I will most likely post a chapter every 2-4 weeks if I continue writing.**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Goode**

ANNABETH'S POV:

This is the first day of the end of my life. My whole life I grew up in San Francisco. That is sixteen years in one place! I know everyone, i have friends, i am probably the smartest person in my class, i am the all star female athlete, and captain of the softball team. You could only imagine how my world got completely crushed when my dad and step-mother told me about moving to New York. it was like taking a mechanically thrown softball to the chest over and over. You have never experienced pain until you go to the batting cages and have ten softballs fly right at you and there is nothing you can do but brace yourself. I begged my parents to let me stay to finish high school in San Francisco, but of course they said no. So I was moving all the way across the country with no say in the matter. Yay, just what I wanted! I hope you detected my sarcasm because so far that day was the worst day of my entire life.

"BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!" I groaned as my alarm clock blasted its annoying tune. I opened my eyes to the streaming light coming through my window. I peered at my alarm clock and saw it read 7:00. I slowly rolled out of my nice warm bed and as soon as my feet touched the floor a shiver was sent through my spine and I got goose bumps. I was not used to the New York whether. I walked to my bathroom and turned the shower on full blast. As I waited for the water to warm up I glanced at the mirror. I saw my reflection and my eyes rested upon the two stormy grey clouds that were staring back. They seemed so out of place, they didn't go with my athletic figure that was covered with California tanned skin, nor did they look appealing with my long blonde curly hair. I had a mini stare down with myself and sighed as the mirror fogged up. I undressed and hopped in the steamy hot shower. After I rinsed all the soap off I closed my eye and stood under the shower head letting it pour down on my hair and drip down. I opened my eyes and my hand rested on the knob and relentlessly turned the shower off. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me and walked to my closet. After ten minutes of debating on what to wear I stood in front of my door length mirror and I was wearing a pair of dark denim skinny jeans, my favorite Three Days Grace t-shirt, red converse, and my leather jacket. I brushed my teeth and for two minutes.  
I faked a smile, "Ah, minty fresh."  
I quickly brushed my hair letting it fall freely on my shoulders and applied light makeup. I was ready so I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs. When I reached the last steps two little figures wrapped their arms around me screaming, "ANNIE!" I hugged them back screaming, "BOBBY! MATTHEW!" We walked to the kitchen where my dad sat at the island drinking coffee and reading the newspaper while my step-mom prepared pancakes, but it looks like she only made enough for two or three people. She put three pancakes on each of the three plates and handed one to Bobby and the second one to Matthew. She took the third one and brought it over to my dad and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Ah-hem," I said while she went back to clean some dishes. She looked at me like I was an old dirty pair of socks and asked, "what?"  
I stared back at her and said, "what about me? Where's my breakfast?"  
She simply said, "There's cereal in the pantry. Help yourself," and went back to the dishes.  
I stormed out of the kitchen slamming the door as I left. There were a few shouts but I ignored them and kept walking.

**PAGE BREAK**

I pulled my phone out to check the time, it was 8:05. School starts at 8:30 so i had twenty-five minutes to get my schedule, find my locker, and explore a little bit. I walked up the front steps of Goode High School, school started two weeks ago, I was a little nervous I've never been a new kid before. It was a huge campus but with only one building in the center. I opened one of the double doors and entered the hallway of lockers with a group of kids here and there I got a few stares, mostly from guys, but otherwise people they just ignored me. I started looking around for any signs that would point me in the direction of the office, but was so focused on looking for signs I ran into something by that I mean  
"Oh my god I am so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." I said frantically. I was face to face with a girl with uneven spiky black hair and shockingly electric blue eyes with black eyeliner that made her eyes pop out even more. She was about the same hight as me, but she had pale skin with very light freckles, and she wore all black; ripped black jeans, black Green Day T-shirt, black leather jacket, black combat boots. She was beautiful, no doubt, but scary. I started freaking out, first day and I'm gonna get into a fight with a goth princess. Great, just great! I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a girls voice.  
"It's okay, calm down! I'm not gonna punch you if that's what your thinking. I haven't seen you before, you new?" She said as if reading my mind.  
"Yeah, I'm new. I'm Annabeth Chase."  
"I'm Thalia Grace. You look lost. What are you looking for?"  
"The office."  
"C'mon I'll take you there."

We talked the whole way to the office. She was so easy to talk to, it felt like I had known her my whole life. By the time we reached the office I knew that she had a brother, she lived here in New York all her life, she had dyslexia and ADHD (like me) she wasn't the best student, she loved rock music and the color black. As we walked she asked me a few questions like where you from, what grade are you, do you have a boyfriend etc. When we reached the office there was an old lady sitting at the front desk. Her name plate read Mrs. Perkins, she was pale with grayish black hair, thick layers of makeup that made her look like a clown, and dark beady eyes. She wore an ugly floral dress that made her look like a garden vomited all their dead yellow flowers and weeds on her. She looked up at us and glared at Thalia and a small smirk fell across her lips.  
"Well, well, well, look who it is! You here to collect another detention slip deary?"  
"No, sorry to disappoint but I'm just showing our Annabeth, our new student, around like the good role model citizen I am," Thalia said with a playful smile and winked at me like we were sharing an inside joke.  
"Oh well, what was your name again? Annabelle? Anniebelle? Annie?"  
I gritted my teeth. And I held back a whitty comment that might get me in trouble on my first day. I said, "Annabeth Chase," emphasizing on the 'Beth' part of my name.  
"Okay dear, just a moment."  
I looked at Thalia who shared a look of disgust of this office clerk, and we simultainusly rolled our eyes.  
"Here is your schedule, locker number, combination code, list of the textbooks you need, and the school handbook. Please read it and follow the rules. Have a nice day hun!"  
Then she turned back to what she was doing completely ignoring us. Thalia tool that as a sign to get the hell out of there. She took the slip of paper that had the list of books I need and my locker number on it and dragged me all the way to the library. When we got there she handed the slip to the ninety year old librarian and waited for her to give me all the books I needed. When we finished getting all my books she showed me where my locker was. I neatly organized my books and shut my locker. Thalia grabbed my schedule and smiled.  
"We have almost all our classes together except art and calculus."  
I grabbed the slip and it read:

8:30-8:50 English- P. Blifis Room 23  
9:00-9:50 Calculus- G. Webster Room 106  
10:00-10:50 Marine Biology- B. Fisher Room 54  
11:00-11:50 Greek- C. Brunner Room 148  
12:00-12:50 Lunch  
1:00-1:50 Team Sports- J. Wagner Gym  
2:00-2:50 Art- A. Malone Room 317

"Wait, calculus? Isn't that for all the really smart people? Are you a nerd?"  
"I wouldn't really call myself a nerd, more like an intellectual badass."  
Just then a loud bell rang through the hall and Thalia grabbed my hand and started pulling me.  
"C'mon! Wouldn't want my little nerd to be late on her first day!"  
Cue eye roll. We raced through the hallway and finally made it to our class. Luckily we walked in right as the bell rang. The teacher looked at us and his eyes focused on me.  
"You must be our new student! Welcome to Goode! I'm Mr. Blofis your English teacher and you are?"  
"Annabeth Chase."  
"Please take a seat next to Mr. Jackson."

That's when I saw him. He was the cutest guy I have ever seen. Im talking extremely cute. His untamed jet black hair that looked like it hasn't seen a brush since dinosaurs roamed the earth. It was extremely attractive. Then there were his beautiful emerald green eyes that i could have gotten lost in. His perfect olive tanned skin that looked like he spent most of his time at the beach. Oh, and his muscles that were outlined perfectly with his plain blue t-shirt. I cautiously walked to my seat and slightly smiled at him as I sat down and took my notebook out.  
"Hey, I'm Percy Jackson."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

**I don't really know if people actually read the authors note but for the people that do: **

**Thanks everyone for reading, commenting, and adding as a favorite. It really means a lot to me. I know that I told everyone that I wouldn't be updating often but my school had a half day and I wanted to write this chapter. I wish I could say that I get half days often but I don't and this is probably a one time thing. Iv been thinking that since I won't be uploading that often I should make the chapters a little bit longer. I will try my best to not be one of those writers who starts writing a good story and decides they don't have time to finish.**

**Tell me what you think about this chapter. Is there any requests on a POV for chapter 3? Is there any characters that you want to read about in the upcoming chapters? **

**Oh and the first chapter I forgot the disclaimer and I feel bad. DISCLAIMER I do not own anything!**

_Chapter 2: The New Girl_

PERCY'S POV:

Beep Beep Beep! I wake up to that annoying alarm every morning and now it is getting on my nerves. I hate the mornings, everything just sucks. I groaned "Just five more minutes! Please!" Of course I didn't get it because my mom came storming in, "Perseus Jackson it's 7:30 and if you don't get that butt of yours out of bed I'll eat all the blue pancakes and not make any for the rest if the week!"

That got me up. I love my mom I really do but she knows me too well and she uses the power of manipulation on me all the time. Only she could possibly know that blue pancakes are my weakness and I would possibly die if I didn't have my blue pancakes. So I did what she said and got up. I quickly took a shower and got dressed. I pulled my vans on and grabbed my backpack off my "desk" and headed down stairs. When I got to the last step of the stairs I could already smell the delicious scents of my mothers cooking. I took a seat at the table and waited patiently. I had to get a ride from Paul because my car was in the shop, but it also ment getting there kinda early which sucked. My mom emerged from the kitchen with two plates of blue pancakes, with eggs, and bacon. My expression must have been pretty good because my mom started laughing and shaking her head.

"Wow, That was fast! Did you take a shower? Percy, what did I tell you about skipping the shower before school! You are a boy and you stink and you can't just skip showering because you want food! You-"

I cut her off, "Mom, I took a shower I swear! Can't you see my hair is still wet? Here smell it! It smells like vanilla!"

"Percy, I'm not gonna smell your hair! That's gross!" She stopped when she saw the grin spread across my face. "Percy I know what your thinking! Percy don't you dear!"

Too late I stood up and started walking towards her and started shaking my head like dogs do when they get wet. She started screaming "Perseus Orion Jackson if you step any closer I'm gonna make you do the dishes for the rest of the week!" Ahhhh, who cares this is so worth it. I had her cornered and was whipping my hair so much Willow Smith would be proud. I was having too much fun sprinkling my mom with my wet hair to notice my stepdad Paul come in. I heard a faint chuckle and I looked over to see him standing at the head of the table with a smile on his face.

"Hey Paul. I was just showing my mom my wet, vanilla scented hair."

"Oh, that's what you were doing," he said playfully. He gave my mom a kiss and turned to me, " We should probably be going. I was supposed to be there twenty minutes ago. I'm afraid there's no time for breakfast unless you can eat it in the car." The only reason I got up was for breakfast and there was no way in hell I was going to leave without it.

My mom must have read my mind, "to go it is then! Give me a second!" She came back with the food on a paper plates and a ziplock bag full of blue chocolate chip cookies. I grinned and took them happily. I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and started towards the door.

While I was walking I heard, "You're right! It does smell like vanilla." I turned around and gave my mom a smile. "Told you so." I muttered under my breath.  
"I heard that!"

**PAGE BREAK**

It was now 8:10 so Paul dropped me off in the front and went to go park in the teachers parking lot. I was early and I didn't see any of my friends, great. I'm the first one of my friends here, again. This sucks! I entered the school and was just going to go to my first period and wait but I saw a kid wearing all black sulking by the lockers, it was Nico. I walked over to him.

"Dude, what are you doing here? It's only eight o'clock!"

He grimaced and leaned against the locker. "It wasn't my choice! Bianca wanted to get to school early to meet up with a study group because she has a quiz today. She was my ride, so here I am, at school, at the butt crack of dawn."

I looked at him knowingly and laughed mentally, "I know how you feel man! Trust me. Would one of my mom's blue chocolate chip cookie make you feel better?" I asked hoping that I could bribe him into not being gloomy all day. As soon as I said it, his eyes lit up and he nodded. I pulled them out of my bag and gave one to him. I barely got it out before he practically snatched it out of my hands. After he finished eating the cookie I said, "So, what happened to your car?"

"The tire has a hole and I don't get my allowance for another week so I can't get it fixed until then," he said sullenly.

"Bummer. Now we are both without cars. This day keeps getting better and better" I said frowning. "I thought junior year was going to be really cool, but so far it totally sucks!"

Just then a familiar head of blonde hair walked over. He was tall and wearing his school football jersey and a smile. "What the... why are you guys here so early?" He asked in wonder.

"We'll good morning to you sunshine." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but in my defense I usually don't see you guys get here until after the bell rings." He said jokingly.

"Why are you so happy? It's not even eight thirty yet, and you have a smile plastered on your face."

"No reason. No reason at all. It's just a beautiful Monday morning, don't cha think?"

"No I don't think it's a beautiful day. It's Monday and it's eight thirty in the morning! Are you crazy? Jason, my man, you need to cut out of it! It's not healthy!" Nico roared.

He looked like he wanted to strangle someone. Cough cough Jason cough cough. I looked over Jason's shoulder and saw Piper emerge from a group of laughing girls. She was very pretty, not my type, but she was Jason's. He has been crushing on her since middle school but he was always too big of a wimp to ask her out, even though she was part of out friend group that always hung out at lunch. I smiled to myself. Now I know why Jason was happy. He probably saw her in the parking lot.

"Well I don't know about beautiful morning but Piper looks nice today," I said hoping to mess with Jason a bit. He glared at me but I wasn't intimidated.

"Oooohhhhh," Nico interjected getting Jason's attention and then wriggling his eyebrows.

"You two suck! Why am I even friends with you guys?" He said in a fake pouting and crossing his arms across his chest.

"You'll get over it." I said patting his back.

"Bianca said that she overheard one of the ladies in the office talking about a new student. She is supposed to be starting today. I really hope that someone gets to her before Red and the Pom Poms do." We laughed at the ridiculous nickname we gave the the fan club and their leader that obsess over us.

"Speaking of Pom Poms. The she devil and her followers have made her grand entrance. What should we do?"

"Shit! Is it too late to run?" I asked desperately.

I do not want to have to deal with her right now. My day is starting off bad enough. Just then a loud bell swept the halls and everyone was rushing to get to class. Talk about saved by the bell. I sighed and then realized that I haven't escaped her yet. We have three class together including first period. I turned on my heel and started toward my class with Nico and Jason. Just then a thought came into my mind.

"Hey Jason, where's Thalia?"

"Oh she left before me she said that she needed to talk to the office about her schedule or something. Why?"

"Oh. I was just wondering because we always hang out in the morning."

"C'mon man lets just get to class so were not late."

I nodded and we walked toward class. When we finally got to class almost everyone was there including Rachel (aka Red), but Thalia was still MIA. I frowned and took my seat. Paul, oops I mean Mr. Blofis was at the front of the room writing something on the board. Suddenly while the final bell was ringing and the door burst open and there were two girls standing in the doorway. I was relieved when I saw Thalia, but then I saw her. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I gawked at her and looked around and all the guys were fixated on her as if they were undressing her with their eyes. A sudden rush of protectiveness washed over me and I just wanted to stab every guy in the room in the eyes so they couldn't look at her, because none of them deserved her. _Wait Percy, where did all that come from? You don't even know who she is, why should you care? You don't even know her name._

"Annabeth Chase," an angelic voice said pulling me out of my daze. So that's her name. She came over and sat in the seat next to me and smiled.

Part of me was like _oh my god she just smiled at me!_ And the other part of me was thinking about how beautiful her smile was. I watched as she took out her supplies. She probably that I was some sort of weirdo staring at her so I said "Hey, I'm Percy Jackson."

"Annabeth Chase. Nice to meet you!" She said followed by another smile. Then she focused in on what the teacher was saying. I felt like my insides were melting. She smiled at me, she actually smiled at me. Maybe I was wrong, this could very well be the best day if my life.

I looked over and saw Jason and Nico making kissy faces at me and glared at them making them think I was kinda mad but I sighed knowing I'm going to hear about this all day. _Damn!_

**PAGE BREAK**

I couldn't concentrate all period no matter how hard I tried. My eyes kept drifting to the beautiful girl that was sitting next to me. Her long beautiful curly blonde hair cascading down her back that she twirled around her fingers. The thing that caught my eye was her startling grey eyes. They were not what I expected but they seem to fit her perfectly. I don't think I could picture her without them. _Percy! Yoo-hoo! Concentrate! The class is almost over just five more minutes!_

I was so tempted to talk to her again. I really really really wanted to, but she seems to be into the lesson and I didn't want to disturb her. _She looks so cute when she scrunches her nose! Damn it Percy! Concentrate! Is it that hard?_ I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard my name. I immediately recognized Annabeth's voice. I turned to her with a quizzical expression on my face.

"Wha... Yeah?"

"Are you coming? The bell rang a minute ago." She said laughing.

I looked around and saw almost everyone was gone including Jason and Nico, those bastards left me here!

"Annabeth c'mon we need to get going if we are both going to be on time to class." Thalia shouted from across the room.

"Coming!" She yelled back. "I'll see you 'round."

She disappeared through the door and I quickly gathered my stuff and dashed after them.

"Hey! Wait up!" I yelled after them while dodging crowds. They both turned around and Annabeth smiled at me again. I could get used that.

"What class do you have next?" I asked Annabeth.

"Calculus with Webster in room 106," she read off her schedule paper.

"Well I'm heading upstairs myself if you want I can take you. Wouldn't want Thalia to be late. She has Mrs. Dodds for Algebra II and she hates everyone. Huh Thalia!"

"Oh my god thank you so much! I really don't want another lunch detention with her. Annabeth are you going to be okay? I can still walk you by your class if you want."

"No! Go, get to class! Plus you promised you'd sit with me at lunch so you can't get detention."

"Bye Annabeth! I'll see you third period in Marine Biology! Percy I'm trusting that you won't let her get lost!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Byeeee!" Thalia yelled as she was running to get to class. I felt bad for her, everyone hates Mrs. Dodds. I'm so glad I'm not in her class anymore.

"Are we going to get to class or what?"

"Yeah, c'mon lets go!" As we walked I gave her a small tour and the low down on the teachers that she had. I was really happy that most of my classes were with her. As we walked I got to know a little bit more about her. She was really funny and playfull once we talked for a while. When we arrived at her class I opened the door for her.

"What a gentlemen!" She said playfully.

"Only for the most beautiful ladies!" I said and bowed.

"Why thank you kind sir!" She curtsied and laughed, "Ill see you next class!"

"See you in a bit!" I said as I closed the door and hurried to my next class.

When I arrived at my math class Jason and Nico were there and were smirking at me. I took my seat at my table next to Nico and pulled out my notebook. I looked up trying to pay attention to my math teacher and avoid talking to my friends. I really don't wanna take their shit right now. I just had a really good ten minute talk with the most beautiful girl in the world. When I looked down there was a note on top of my notebook.

I opened it and it said:  
_We need to talk about what just happened._  
_-N_

Normally I would be thinking: Great! I'm doomed! Please kill me right now! But all I can think about is seeing Annabeth again.

**Authors Note:**

**Thanks for reading this, I really hope you enjoyed it. I worked really hard and am satisfied with the way this chapter turned out. I really enjoyed writing this chapter in Percy's POV. He is so funny, playful, and well seaweed brainish. There is so many thing that he can do that would fit his personality but I made all the characters a little ooc because what's the fun in writing if you cant put your on twist on things. So unless you plan on telling me I suck at writing and I should stop wring forever, p****lease review and comment your criticism is appreciated. **

******Thanks,**

******KKKP**

******PS: I triple dog dare you to guess my age!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing. I have been really busy and it was hard to make time to write this chapter. I have been thinking about things and ideas to put in this story. I have come up with a few but I'm not quite satisfied with the ideas yet. I had a hard time writing this chapter and I'm not that happy with the way it came out but I figured it's better than not posting a chapter at all. I'm sorry that it's not my best work but Im not perfect. I'm really sorry in advanced if this doesn't make sense!**

**DISCLAIMER! I own nothing!**

**_Chapter 3_**

**NICO'S POV:**

Oh, that poor new girl. As soon as she walked in Percy's eyes glazed over as if he was in a trance. She was almost my type- _you know the short black hair, dark everything, blue eyes. I'm getting off topic_- don't get me wrong she was pretty, she has really nice long curly hair, she looked athletic and tall, she also had grey eyes. Very unusual... And her name was Annabeth, also very unusual. She seems pretty cool, not just because of the Three Days Grace T-shirt she was wearing.

Anyways, Percy's was basically in Annabeth heaven throughout all of English. He was out of it, really really really out of it. I would bet fifty bucks that what he was thinking was along the lines of "her hair is so curly and pretty, it looks so soft, do I want to touch her hair, yes I want to touch her hair."

He pretty much was in Annabeth heavan all period, zoned out, and thinking about random shit. Well I probably shouldn't be talking because all period I was able to just think my own thoughts _oh Thalia is so pretty, she has really nice eyes, cough I mean she's tough and a complete badass, she does have a nice butt, cough I was just kidding! What? I'm not getting anything past you huh? Fine, I'll tell you! I may have a very small, minuscule, miniature, microscopic, teensy, crush on Thalia. Who am I kidding! I am utterly and completely in love with my bestfriends twin sister. But you can't tell anyone or he'll never talk to me again. FML!_

When the bell rang it knocked me back into reality from Thalia Land, unfortunately, I started to pack up my things like everyone else. I was going to go wake up Percy but someone grabbed my shoulder. I looked over to see Jason shaking his head.

"C'mon Nico! Let's just leave him, he slept through the whole damn class."

"He's gonna totally kill us when he wakes up and realizes we left him here."

"Who cares! He deserves it. Let's go catch up with Leo and Frank before class starts."

****PAGE BREAK****

We were sitting in our seats waiting for the final bell to ring and Percy walks in and a smile plastered on his face. _Shit, why is he smiling!? Did he already plot his revenge? Why wasn't he late. I wonder if he really likes that new girl. THE NEW GIRL! I wonder if she woke him up. I wonder if... Crap he sits next to me and Jason what is he going to do to us. Should I ask him what happened after we left. Should I ask him, do I want to ask him, yeah I'm gonna ask him._

I took out a piece of paper and wrote:  
We need to talk about what just happened.  
-N

I passed it Percy and waited for his response. I never got one.

It was half way through the class and I was bored out of my mind and apparently so was Percy. He finally decided to write me back. I opened the note and it said:  
Talk about what? Nothing happened.  
-P

I wrote back:  
Don't give me that bullshit! What's going in with you and Annabeth?  
-N

I passed the note back to Percy and when he passed it back I was on the verge of panic. I felt my face get all red and then then I paled.  
It read:  
I will talk about what happened with Annabeth when you talk about your feelings for Thalia!  
-P

_Oh my god, he knows! Who else knows? Shit what if Jason knows!_

I quickly wrote back:  
What are you talking about! I don't have feelings for Thalia! That's crazy!  
-N

He wrote back:  
It's not crazy because we both know that you have been in love with Thalia since we were 12! So stop pretending!  
-P

I wrote back:  
Who else knows?  
-P

He writes back:  
Just me Jason and Grover.  
-P

I wrote:  
Wait Jason knows?! Why doesn't he like defriend me or hate me?!

He wrote:  
He thinks you two would be good for eachother and he knows you would never purposely hurt her!

Then the bell rang. I jumped out of my seat and ran out of the class room.

**JASON'S POV:**

Percy and Nico were passing notes all period and I was wondering what they were saying because I saw Nico's face change colors and he was looking really nervous. _Hmmm... Interesting._

As soon as the bell rang Nico practically bolted out of the room like he was breaking out of jail or something. Percy turned to me with an unidentified expression.

"Hey man, look please don't jump on the Percy likes Annabeth train right now I'm not in the mood. Oh and I may or may not have told Nico that we knew about his crush for Thalia."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll talk about it when you feel comfortable. Oh, so is that why Nico's face changed colors."

"Thanks. And yup! His face looked pretty funny when I told him."

"C'mon I need to get my book for chemistry. Not that it's any of my business but what did happen after we left. You just looked really happy and you were smiling and you haven't been the same since, you know- Wait, why are you still smiling?"

"Well, while I walked Annabeth to class we just talked and she's really cool and I have marine biology with her." Percy said dreamily.

I just shook my head and walked to my locker.

Percy and I were at my locker and everything was fine. I grabbed my book and was about to close my locker door but it was slammed shut and replaced by Drew's makeup covered clown face. I groaned things just went from great to FML. Why can't they just leave me alone, scratch that leave us alone, because when I looked over and I saw Red practically forcing herself on Percy. He looked exactly how I felt. Then it got worse when she spoke.

"Hey babe! Where were you this morning? I was like looking for you!"

"Um, don't call me babe. And I was were I normally am every morning. What do you want? I need to get to class."

"Oh c'mon babe don't be like that! I was just wondering if you wanted to come over to my house and ya know." She said and then she winked at me. I was just wondering how she can move her lashes up and down with all that stupid makeup.

"Um yeah sorry I actually have plans Friday. Can you maybe like back up like five feet I'm a little claustrophobic."

"Oh well maybe next time! See you around!" And then she was about to walk off when Percy yelled,

"Rachel, I'm not interested! Okay! Good luck finding someone who wants to put up with your shit because I'm not going to!"

Her smile turned upside down and she looked like she was going to kill someone. In my head I was thinking _yeah Percy you tell that bitch! _But then I started feeking out because I haven't seen him that angry since his mom remarried smelly Gabe. Then I noticed the crowd of people around us and I grabbed Percy by the arm and we made our way out of there.

While we were walking Percy spoke up, "Do you think I went a little over board. I kinda feel bad because I normally don't get that mad but she just drives me crazy!"

"Well it was a little loud but you shouldn't feel bad because she is crazy and she practically stalks you."

He just nodded his head, "Well I should probably head to class. See you in Greek!"

"Okay! Say hi to Annabeth for me!"

**THALIA'S POV:**

When I first met Annabeth I thought she was going to be an annoying shopping lover, or a girl that obsesses over boys or something but she was really cool. I think we are going to be really good friends.

When Percy offered to take Annabeth to class my suspicions were confirmed. Percy likes Annabeth, but I can't tell if she likes him back.

_Percy and Annabeth sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage then come a baby in a baby carriage!_

I was sitting Mrs. Dodds class with Piper and Leo and I just couldn't even think strait because Leo told me that Piper admitted that she had a small crush on Jason. _Oh my god! Everyone is crushing on everyone._

Jason's likes Piper. Piper likes Jason. Leo likes Calypso. Frank likes Hazel. Hazel likes Frank. Percy likes Annabeth. I like Nico. I mean I am a feminist and I don't need a boyfriend. Fine, I do want a boyfriend and I want it to be Nico but he is one of my brothers best friends and it might be awkward. Gahhhh! I hate my life!

The class finally ended and we all went out separate ways. I went to go meet up with Annabeth and Percy for marine biology but I saw Percy and Jason were being cornered by Red and Drew and there was a crowd gathering around them. Oh, how much I hate them so much. Then Annabeth walked up to me.

"Hey what's going on? Why is there a big crowd over there?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know let's get closer."

We were like ten feet away and then Percy's voice echoed through the hallway,"Rachel, I'm not interested! Okay! Good luck finding someone who wants to put up with your shit because I'm not going to!"

Hahaha take that Rachel! I saw a small smile creep on Annabeth's face. Okay so now I know that she kinda likes him I'm so going to ask her.

"C'mon Annabeth let's get to marine biology!"

"Okay."

As we were walking I was thinking and then without knowing I blurted out "Do you like Percy?"

Her face turned a little pink and she started stuttering, "w-well I, b-but I, n-no! I don't like Percy!" She half yelled half whispered.

"It's okay if you do! He is a really good guy you know. You two would be really cute together."

"Really?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah! C'mon let's get to class!"

****PAGE BREAK****

We were sitting in class and the final bell didn't ring yet so we were all just messing around in our seats. I sat next to Percy, Hazel, and Connor but Percy wasn't here yet. I felt bad because Annabeth has to sit all the way across the room because there were no spots left but the seat next to Red and her bitch squad cough Drew and Reyna cough!

Percy walked in and he looked a little angry, I'm sure it's about what happened earlier with Red. He plopped down and didn't say anything so I decided to break the ice.

"So what happened in the hallway? You okay?"

"It was nothing, I am just tired of girls with no respect for themselves, throwing themselves at me." He paused and then he spoke up, "I thought Annabeth had this class too, where is she?" I smiled to myself.

"We'll there were no seats left except the one next to Red so Fisher put her there."

He looked over and I followed his gaze. I saw Annabeth talking to Mr. Perfect Luke Castellen and I looked back at Percy and he looked upset about it. Luke is already trying to make a move on her. The bell finally rang and everyone filed in and found their seats.

"Okay class! Who knows what a-" but he was cut off when someone shouted,

"Will you just shut up and possibly stop hitting on me every five seconds! I am a human being and not a piece of ass and no I do not want to find out what eight inches is because I bet you don't even have three!" Then I realized that the person yelling was Annabeth. The whole class was silent. After what seemed like eternity Mr. Fisher spoke up,

"Ms. Chase and Mr. Castellen, you two will have detention for the rest of the week or you can choose a one thousand word essay on the marine food web."

"Obviously I'll take the detention!" Luke said with a smirk and winked at Annabeth.

"Okay, how bout you Ms. Chase?"

"I'll take the essay Mr. Fisher." Annabeth said without hesitation.

The whole class murmured thinks like ooohhhh, burn, ouch etc. I couldn't help but smile. I really liked Annabeth before but now I like her and respect her. _Take that Luke!_

When everyone finally settled down Mr. Fisher began the lecture. I looked over at Annabeth and she looked back at me and we had a conversation just between out eye contact. I smiled at her as if to say good job you are now my favorite person in the world, which she is, and she smiled back proudly.

I turned back to the lesson and then I realized it was the perfect opportunity to talk to Percy.

"Hey Percy," I whispered, "I need to ask you something very important!"

He turned to me, "okay what is it?"

"When are you going to confess your undying love for Annabeth?"

**Buh buh buhhhhhh!**

**Authors Note:**

**Hey everyone! I would really appreciate all of you feedback for how this chapter turned out and suggestions for the next chapter. I was wondering if you wanted me to make up schedules for the main character. I think that I will start writing some short stories for the holidays so don't forget to check them out! I will try my best to update as soon as I can but I honestly have no idea when I will be updating next. Everyone feel free to PM me or leave comments! Thank you all again for reading!**

**Anyone else wanna guess my age?**

**-kkkp**


End file.
